Pups Save Chases Brother
Me:It was a beautiful day at the lookout when Ryder got a call"Ryder "Hi Mayor Goodway whats up?"Mayor Goodway,"Ryder theres a pup (who looks like Chase) stuck under the train tracks" Ryder "Paw patrol to the lookout!" Pups "Ryder needs us!" Marshall "Look Out!" "heh sorry" ONE MINUTE LATER... Chase "Ready for action Ryder sir!" IM TO LAZY TO WRITE WAHT RYDER SAID AT THE TRAINTRACKS Ryder "Is it me or does that look like you Chase?" Unknown Pup "CAN YOU JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE BEFORE I DIE!?" Chase "That voice sounds so..." Ryder "Chase? CHASE?" Chase "OH WHAT!?" Ryder "BTw what is your name?" Unknown pup "Silver" Chase "Is it me or does that name sound so..." Sliver "It is me or do you look like my bwothew?" Ryder "Sliver you have a speech impediment?" Sliver "Sometimes" Chase "Wait Sliver are you my long lost brother?" Sliver "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sliver "Chase is that...You?" Chase "S-s-s-s-s-s-sliver?" Sliver "OMG ITS YOU!" AT THE LOOKOUT.... Rocky "Wonder who that pup is" Skye "doesn't it look like my handsome beautiful Chasey?" Rocky "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Skye "Oh no I just gave that away did I!?" Rocky "Yep and you call him Chasey?" Skye "Don't judge me!" Chase "Skye look its my brother!" Sliver "Hi" Skye "Hi" Chase "His name is sliver Skye..." Sliver "Um Chase...WHERE THE HECK IM I!?" Chase "Your in Adventure bay your at the lookout" Sliver "WHATS ADVENTRUE BAY AND WAHTS THE LOOKOUT!?" Chase "ARE you GOiNG THREW PUBERTY?" Sliver "Yes I am" Ryder "Really good to know no wonder whys hes been screaming this whole time" Sliver "Where im I staying?" Chase "PSST RYDER CAN HE STAY HERE?" Ryder "ok" Chase "Here" Sliver "Okay let me get everything" Chase "Where did you get a computer and Ipad?" Sliver "Long story" "BTW are you and skye in a.." Chase "How do you know that?" Sliver "Well IDK the Paw patrol love wiki a lot of hints in episodes Like in pups save friendship day well that was Skye but whatever" CHAPTER 2 A UPGRADE Me "Ryder made upgrades to Chases pup house so it can fit sliver too" Marshall "Its huge" Sliver "That's what she said" TOMMOROW Ryder "Pups today is OFF DUTY DAY!" Pups "yay" Sliver "um...Whats that?" AFTER SOME EXPLAINING Chase "Sliver do you wanna play Pup Pup boogie?" Sliver "Whats that?" Chase "Oh my gosh SKYE CAN YOU GET OVER HERE?" Skye "What you wanna have fun again?" Chase "No...CAN YOU JUST GET OVER HERE!?" Skye "Chasey whats wrong?" Chase "Sigh" Skye "OH I GET IT NOW... Chase "Skye can you just tell Sliver how to play pup pup boogie?" "Wait where is sliver?" (Do the pup pup boogie show em you got that pup pup stuff) Chase "I think Ryder all ready got the game goin" ONE MIUNTE LATER Chase "Oh hes playing already" Skye "now want you want to do-" Chase Looks at the score Chase "Skye skye skye skye" Skye "What chasey babe?" Chase "Look at the score" Skye "Now he cant be doing that good its his first round- OH MY GOSH!" 30 Minutes later... Sliver "Okay now in first place in the leaderboard cant wait to see Zuma and Skyes reactions" "Ohh Skye Your Here?" Skye "Yesss" Chapter 3 Slivers New Crush TO BE CONTINUTED.... Last updated today at 7:15 PM